Shark Week
by Smoreo1235
Summary: ONESHOT! Ruffnut is on her 'Lady Time' and the hormones are flying in every which direction so much that Snotlout doesn't know how to react!


**THIRD PERSON- Ruffnut**

Ruffnut woke up before the sun and rolled over, feeling lethargic. Settling in again, she felt a wet spot on the back of her wool leggings. Great... She rolled her eyes and cautiously peered over to the other side of the room. Seeing that her brother was still asleep, snoring loudly, she soundlessly laid her bed covers to the side, and stuck her head under her bed. After pulling out an extra roll of under wraps, she carefully put her feet on the cold ground and crept towards the dresser. Ruffnut closed her eyes, held her breath and pulled out the drawer, which creaked slightly as always. Tuff rolled over, and Ruffnut let her breath out. She reached inside the drawer just enough to pull out another pair of leggings, a tan skirt and regular blue top. She tiptoed over to the door, and lightly plucked her helmet and vest from the antler rack on her way out the door.

She sprinted through the village, holding her vest over her red spotted bum. She hastily opened the bathhouse door and closed it behind her. She quickly stripped and gave herself a rub down with a bar of soap and a rough woolen piece of cloth. Astrid disliked this cloth so much for its texture that she compared it to steel. Could you imagine? Steel wool? Ha! Ruffnut wrapped her top and bottom, putting three extra layers around the 'problem spot'.

She got dressed carefully and decided that she didn't feel like going through the trouble of doing five intricate braids, so she sloppily did one over her right shoulder, threw her helmet on over it, tossed in her vest, and began to walk down to the Academy.

When she arrived, the sun was just starting to rise in the mist. She was the first one there, so she walked over to the enclosure Barf and Belch usually stayed in before realizing that she and Tuffnut had flown them home last night. "Well that's just fucking great." She mumbled to herself. She decided now that she wanted her boyfriend.

**THIRD PERSON- Snotlout**

Snotlout heard shuffling outside his door and sat up startled when it burst open. He quickly covered his bare chest when he saw his girlfriend come into his room and stand in the doorways, arms crossed and foot tapping. She glared at him.

"Uh, babe?" Snotlout looked beyond confused.

"No talk. Get dressed and meet me outside." She turned and stalked out.

"What in the Hel?" Snotlout mumbled and got dressed. He put on his helmet and walked out side to meet his girlfriend. "Okay, so what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter." She said, also looking confused. "Why do you think something is the matter?" She had sheer and obvious perplexion.

"Because you just... And then... Uh?" He was at a lost for words.

"Can you and walk me over to the academy please?" She batt her eyelashes.

"Of course, but-"

"Great! Let's go!"

"Uh, kay?"

Ruffnut grabbed Snotlouts hand and they interlocked fingers. Snotlout was so many different kinds of confused right now! First, she broke into his room and bossed him around, the. Acted like it didn't happen, and now she wanted to hold his hand? They were silent most of the time walking. About half way thought the walk, Ruffnut moved her hand from his to around his waist. Snotlout, taking the hint, put his arm around her back, drawing her closer.

When the couple reached the academy, again for one of them, Snotlout tried to detach and get Hookfang, but Ruff grabbed his wrist and brought him closer to her. She out her arms around his neck, and her put his around her waist. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. But what are-" he was cut off when Ruff gave him a peck on the lips. He looked at her, then crashed his mouth into hers. They started to kiss feverishly, tongues fighting for dominance, biting lips, hands tangled in hair. Snotlout reached his hand down to Ruffnut's...

"What are you doing?!" Ruffnut pulled out quickly.

"I was just... I thought that..." Snotlout looked at her incredulously. What on Earth Is happening?

"What did you think?" Ruffnut looked furious.

Tuffnut and Astrid entered. Tuff with Barf and Belch, and Astrid walking beside them. "Hey Ruff, why were you gone when-"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, scoffed, and walked over to her best friend to tell her what idiots her boyfriend and brother were being.

Snotlout shrugged at Tuffnut with the same look of what-the-hell-is-happening? "Dude, what is up with your sister?"

Tuff scoffed, "I don't know! I was just about to ask you what was up with your girlfriend!"

"Girls confuse me."

Hiccup walked in to hear that last part, "Yeah. Tell me about it."

Tuff scoffed a little, "Yep. Glad I'm not one."


End file.
